3D printing is an AM (Additive Manufacturing) process for making three-dimensional objects of arbitrary shapes from digital models. Other terms used synonymously to refer to 3D printing include additive manufacturing, layer manufacturing, rapid prototyping, layer-wise fabrication, solid freeform fabrication, and direct digital manufacturing. In 3D printing, successive layers of a material are laid down adjacently to form the objects. Typically, a round or ribbon like material is extruded through a movable nozzle.
Examples of AM processes and 3D printers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0170171, entitled “Extrusion-Based Additive Manufacturing System for 3D Structural Electronic, Electromagnetic and Electromechanical Components/Devices,” which was published on Jul. 4, 2013 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Other examples of AM processes and 3D printers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0268604, entitled “Methods and Systems For Embedding Filaments in 3D Structures, Structural Components, and Structural Electronic, Electromagnetic and Electromechanical Components/Devices,” which was published on Sep. 18, 2014 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Still, other examples of AM processes and 3D printers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0268607, entitled “Methods and Systems For Connecting Inter-Layer Conductors and Components in 3D Structures. Structural Components, and Structural Electronic. Electromagnetic and Electromechanical Components/Devices,” which also published on Sep. 18, 2014 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The next generation of manufacturing technology will require complete spatial control of material and functionality as structures are created layer-by-layer, thereby providing fully customizable, high value, multi-functional products for the consumer, biomedical, aerospace, and defense industries. With contemporary AM (also known more popularly as 3D printing) providing the base fabrication process, a comprehensive manufacturing suite will be integrated seamlessly to include: 1) additive manufacturing of a wide variety of robust plastics/metals; 2) micromachining; 3) laser ablation; 4) embedding of wires, metal surfaces, and fine-pitch meshes submerged within the dielectric substrates; 5) micro-dispensing; 6) wire bonding; and 7) robotic component placement.
Collectively, the integrated technologies will fabricate multi-material structures through the integration of multiple integrated manufacturing systems (multi-technology) to provide multi-functional products (e.g., consumer wearable electronics, bio-medical devices, defense, thermal management, space and energy systems, etc.).
Paramount to this concept is the connection (thermal or electrical) between conductive traces and surfaces at different levels of the 3D printed dielectric substrate as well as connecting the traces and surfaces to metallic pins of components at the same or different levels in the substrate. Wire bonding can provide this functionality, but leaves a arching wire that can be damaged or which may obstruct the print head of a 3D printer during subsequent fabrication operations.